White day in Feudal Japan
by Sandra Elders
Summary: Valentines day comes and goes leaving white day only a month away. Will Inuyasha remember, or care.


A/N wrote this about this time last year for a a club contest on deviantart, i didn't win, but it was my first ever fanfiction

Inuyasha  
Pairing Inuyasha X Kagome

Chapter 1: February 13th

Kagome Higurashi was walking around the grocery store trying to decide what to get Inuyasha for valentines day.  
"Lets see," She said out loud to herself as she passed a row of heart shaped boxes filled with chocolates, she started to grab one and a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Wait a minute, chocolate makes dogs sick." She thought on this a moment, no Inuyasha was not a dog. But he was half dog demon, so she probably shouldn't chance it. "Well that throws tradition out the window." She thought as she walked away from the display. 'That's Inuyasha,' She thought to herself, 'always making things more difficult when he isn't even here.' She walked threw the store thinking about what to do when she absentmindedly stumbled into Inuyasha's favorite section. "Instant noodles," Not quite traditional, but what would they know. When she had mention Valentines day just the day before they had all looked at her like she had lost her mind. "He won't know the difference. She picked up a case and walked to the front producing the money and paying the man behind the counter. "This will surely make his day."

Chapter 2: March 14th

It was early morning on march 14th and in a clearing Inuyasha and his group were cleaning up camp when Miroku approached him.  
"You know Inuyasha, that today is March 14th in Kagome's world."  
"your point monk," Inuyasha said as he was stomping out the embers of the nights fire.  
"Don't you remember, nearly every day for the past month Kagome's been reminding us about the importance of this day in her world."  
"She has," Inuyasha said as if this was the first time he'd heard of it.  
"Yes It's called White day, and your supposed to get her a gift, she got you one on the day of that Saint Valentine person."  
"what,"  
"Yes and it better be a good one." Sango said walking up from behind Miroku strapping her Hiraikotsu to her shoulder. "In her world your gift is usually supposed to be more expensive than hers." They heard a laugh coming from the grass behind them, the three spun around in unison to see the little fox demon Shippo walking their way.  
"Like that's going to happen Sango, Inuyasha never has any money."  
"why you," Inuyasha said slamming his fist down on the little guys head causing a lump to appear.  
"Oww," The little fox demon said scurrying off to hide behind Sango.  
"He is right though Inuyasha, and I shudder to think what Kagome will do to you if you don't get her a good gift."  
"ha," Inuyasha declared. "You guys all think I'm scared of her because of this thing," He said motioning toward the beads of subjugation around his neck. "Besides, I'm not into that mushy stuff, so why don't you all just drop it right now." At that moment Sango and Miroku's face paled a bit and their mouths seemed to open in a silent gasp. Inuyasha turned to find Kagome standing behind him, a hurt look on her face.  
"Not into all this mushy stuff," She said sounding hurt and then her voice turned angry. "You were into it last month when I gave you your gift. If I recall correctly it took you two days to finish off the whole case."  
"I, uh," Inuyasha stammered then a defiant look spread across his face. "Now just wait a minute here missy, you always bring back food for us from your time, how was I supposed to know it was a gift."  
"I dunno Inuyasha, maybe that red bow tied across it should have give you a hint." Shippo laughed from his vantage point atop the monk's shoulders. Suddenly both Kagome and Inuyasha's angry eyes turned to him and he let out a silent scream and fell over backwards off the monk's shoulders.  
"I should have known better than to think you'd actually care enough to remember." She said turning away from him.  
"Well maybe if you had came right out and said what you wanted it'd be different." He said angrily and turned to walk away from her.  
"Inuyasha," Kagome screamed and he froze in his tracks  
"huh," He said somewhat frightened.  
"Sit," Inuyasha fell to the ground with a force that shook the earth and Kagome stomped off angrily to the east.

Chapter 3: Surprise

After righting himself from the incident Inuyasha had stomped off to the west and no one else saw the two the whole day.  
"Well it looks like we'll be camping here again." Miroku said unpacking all of their things and setting up the camp.  
"Maybe we should split up and look for them." Sango said as she had finished changing back out of her armor and into her kimono.  
"No, I think it best to just let them both cool down, you forget, though Kagome can't sit us, she's still quite frightening." The monk said with a large somewhat frightened smile on his face.  
"Maybe your right." Sango said sighing.

Kagome had found her way to the side of a cliff and was setting on it's edge dangling her feet over and looking at the busy streets of the village below. Everyone hurriedly finishing up their days work so they could get home for dinner. Her stomach growled, she had been so angry earlier that she had forgotten to take any food with her and she'd been gone past breakfast and lunch. She stood up and sighed deciding she'd go back, the moment her face left the ground she found herself staring into the face of Inuyasha. A mix of emotions entered her mind and she found it difficult to find words to speak.  
"Kagome," He said with a sigh.  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, White day isn't a part of you customs and I," She stopped as he interrupted her.  
"Here," He said outstretching his palm she looked down in his hand and saw a rather large shining object within.  
"Is this," She said reaching for the fragment in his hand, clasping it in her own and staring into it.  
"It's from the Tessaiga, I remember you said once when you saw me use the adamant barrage that you thought the stones were pretty."  
"Your, giving me this," She said clutching it to her chest hardly believing it.  
"Well when I was out earlier I came across a demon," He laughed suddenly. "It really wasn't worth the wasted energy using the adamant barrage considering the moment one shard hit him he was done for." His manner calmed again. "But I remember you said you thought it was pretty so, I decided to grab one for you."  
"Inuyasha," He shivered a moment, he could hear the tears in her voice and thought they were tears of anger,  
"Kagome, I'm sorry, really please don't." She interrupted him by rushing forward and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Thank you," She whispered and he returned her embrace.  
The End


End file.
